UsxFFr
by FrancineBlossom
Summary: The ones she loves always loves another. But its what the country of love does. helps other before she will help herself. All she will ever need is to be needed by someone in her life.
1. Chapter 1

Usx(F)FR.

Werewolfs, vampires, witchs, dragons, countrys in human form and other stuff. The humans just wouldnt understand. In the world not everything is how it seems. There is a world that the humans would die or be called insane if they knew. But who said the ones in this story are humans. On the out side they look like the humans. But they are anything but. Our story begains...

chapter 1

She looked at the young boy who was standing in the rain crying at her door. She didnt know what happened but someone had made her little amerique cry and they would pay.

"Amerique please come in." She stepped back letting the soaking boy into her home. Ever since the first time she say him, she knew he would have her wraped around his little fingure. It didnt bug her one bit.

"why dont you go to your room and put on some dry cloths. I'll make you some hamburgers" she said.

He just nodded and walked down the hall to his room. She didn't ask knowing he would tell her on his own time. She walked into the kitchen and started making him is favorite food.

He came back out with dry cloths on and his wet hair in his face. It started to worrie her, he was never this down. He was always cheerful and so ful of life. Its what she loved about him. Even if his heart belonged to another. She would never stop loving him. He was like her own child yet he could also be her lover. But she knew better he never really could be.

She was the country of love she could always tell when someone was in love. Sometimes years before they even new it. That didnt always stop her though. She was like Aphrodite.

Setting the hamburger infront of him, she sat down across from him. He didnt pick it up at first but soon he did. He slowly eat it. That worried her more, but she waited . About 10 minutes after he finished eating he looked up at her. His eyes were as cold as the ocean, not the warmth of the sky. She looked back with caring eyes, letting him know he could tell her.

He took a deep breath. "I need your help auntie...im going to get my independs from dad" he stop talking and looked down starting to cry. He didnt want to bring the people he loved to so much pain. She got up and hugged him "shhhhh mon cherie. I'm here. I'll help you. don't worrie. I'm here." _im going to kill arthur for hurting him. _She added in her head.

He just held on to her as he cryed. He didn't know why but he felt safe when she was around. She was petting his back and it was calming him down. He didn't know when but some how he found himself asleep.

She picked him up and moved him to his bed in his room. She tucked him like she always done. Kissed his for head. "sleep well." She walked out of his room, and headed down stairs to work her anger out. She would help him win this war, no matter what the cost.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Months have past and the big fight was coming up. This war was taking a tole on him. Even though she hid it better then him, he could tell it was getting to her too. She never complained, Cryed, or even yelled at him for not doing it right. She was always calm.

Anybody who was near her that knew her as good as he did, knew she was anything but calm most of the time. But she was a great actoress, sometime it was impossable to know how she really felt, or when she was actting. The only time was when she is pissed because the arua she gives off just scares some people away.

She gave him the strength he needed to do this. She was always there for him. She would gave him anything if it was in her power to gave him. He'd bet if he asked her for the world, she find a way to gave it to him.

Of all the days to have a fight it starts to rain. One mintue eclair was next to him telling him to be strong and not back down no matter what. The next he was facing England. Most of Englands men are dead. He has weakend. While america has lost very little. Pointing the gun at him. Just him he notcie there was no other there to help him.

"hey Britain! All I want is my freedom! I'm no longer a child or your little brother. From now on consider me independent!" He said glareing at the man. England looked as though he wanted to cry but he Stood his ground, charged towards the nation before him, the bayonet on his musket thrusting forward.  
>"I won't allow it!" he shouted as he made contact with america gun, surprising him. Unable to withstand the impact, the gun flew out of America's hand and onto the wet ground. pants were coming out shakily, and he didn't lose his guard. England pointed the gun at america "you idiot why cant you follow anything through to the end." America just glared at england. "get ready aim" His general commanded, but he did not give the word to fire yet. His face full of shock as he watch his mentor lower the gun "there is no way I can shoot you. I can't." England through his gun and fell to the ground. "why damnit why its not fair" England said more to himself. America looked down at him with pain and sadness in his eyes. "you know why. What happened? I remember when you were great." In the back ground you could hear england crying. With that said he turn to his men. "We won now lets go home." As he walked a flash back came to him.<p>

_Flasback:_

_Young looking america looks up to england has his hand reach down to the little one. "lets go home" England said. Little america laughted and smiles and put his little hand in arthur big hand._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for readding. And yes the dialog did come for the episode 20 of APH. Reviews would be nice,<strong>


End file.
